Kyo vs Meow Mix
by Koki-chan
Summary: When Shigure feeds Kyo Meow Mix, he cannot seem to get it out of his mind. Follow him on his trip to the grocery store in search of it.


**This is a sort-of sequel to 'Kyo vs. Fresh Step.' I got pretty good feedback on 'Kyo vs. Fresh Step' and a reviewer gave me this idea, so I wrote this. It didn't really have much to do with Fresh Step, so this is another oneshot. Part two in the 'Kyo's Kitty Habits' series, sorta? Right? XD Whatever, I don't make much sense, I know. XD. So, here is 'Kyo and the Meow Mix!' Also, I credit this idea to Band geeks are hot. She gave me the idea in a review, and has a story starring Kyo and Meow Mix as well. ((They're two very different stories, so please read her's, too!))**

* * *

"What is this?" Kyo asked, eyeing the bowl placed before him.

"It's a new kind of breakfast cereal Tohru bought. I thought you should give it a try." Shigure replied, staring at Kyo from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you try it instead of using me for your guinea pig?" Kyo growled.

"Just eat it, Kyo." Shigure chuckled, "It's not poison."

Kyo stared at the little pieces in his bowl. He picked an orange-colored piece up and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, trying to place the taste. "Chicken ... no! Tuna ... hmmm." Kyo scooped a handful out of the bowl and popped the meaty little pieces into his mouth, chewing contentedly, "You were right for once, Shigure." Kyo said between bites, "This stuff is good." He picked up the bowl and dumped the rest into his mouth. "Is there any more?"

At the moment, Shigure was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"Hey! What's so damn funny?" Kyo yelled.

Shigure started to bang his fist on the tile, unable to stop laughing. "Th-That wasn't cereal." he choked out.

Kyo flinched, "Then what did you feed me?" he screamed.

"M-m- ahahahahahahahaha!" Shigure had tears streaming down his face, he was laughing so hard. "Meow Mix! I can't believe you ate it all."

"Meow Mix!" Kyo screamed, "There's something wrong with your head!" he stormed out of he kitchen, the sound of a door slamming signified that he had looked himself in his room.

hake

"That was priceless." Shigure giggled, clutching his aching sides.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Damn Shigure." Kyo muttered, plopping down onto the floor, the taste of the Meow Mix still in his mouth. "First the litter box incident and now this. That jerk just lives to make me miserable." he crossed his arms across his chest. '_That stuff was good.'_ he thought to himself, enraging him even more.

Kyo stuck his head out of his door, looking left then right. Shigure was nowhere in sight. Kyo clutched his wallet tightly. All he had to do was sneak out, buy the damn cat food, then hide it where Shigure wouldn't be able to find it. Then he could snack on it in secret. He made his way through the hallway, trying to be as silent as possible. A plastic cup, being placed to far off the edge, fell off of the table due to the vibrations from Kyo's footsteps. It fell to the hardwood floors with a clatter, startling Kyo. "Oh, crap!" he screeched, bolting out of the house and flopping onto the sidewalk. "Th-That was close." he mumbled, breathing heavily. "Now, where's the nearest grocery store?" he muttered to himself, setting out on his quest.

He walked down the sidewalk in silence, his stomach rumbling. "Shut up, you!" he hissed in an attempt to quiet his stomach. All he had had for breakfast was that small bowl of that Meow Mix, since he had stormed off when he found out what Shigure had done. "Where is that damn store?" he shouted through gritted teeth, clenching his fists as he began to shake. "**WHERE IS IT!**" he screamed, agitated by hunger,

"Um, sir?" came a trembling female voice.

Kyo snapped his head to the side to see a blond teenager in a dark green smock. A grocery store worker! "You!" he shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Where is the grocery store?" he asked.

The girl's face turned bright red, "I-it's right here." she stuttered, pointing up. Kyo looked up, a big sign hung above a building. In bold letters it read: 'Grocery Store'

"Thanks." he mumbled, letting go of the girl's shoulders, embarrassed that he had missed such an obvious sign. He walked through the door, a bell jingling, letting the workers know they had a costumer. Kyo wandered through the aisles of the store, searching for the isle that held his beloved 'Meow Mix.' When he was finally able to track down the aisle he was faced with another dilemma. Before him was a vast spread of bags of Meow Mix, containing every flavor known to man and cat alike. "Which one of these did Shigure feed me?" he asked himself, inspecting each bag. He smashed the bags in his hands, trying to feel the little pieces, he sniffed it, trying to tack down that familiar smell, he held it up to his ear, in hopes that the right flavor would call out to him, but it was use. He could not tell the difference. This left him only one option.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The same worker who had seen Kyo outside was now running a very wide mop up and down the aisles. She balanced herself on the long wooden handle as she continued her work. She stifled a yawn, "Things are so boring around here." she mumbled, but then, she turned the corner to sweep the cat food isle. There, sitting on the floor was Kyo. Surrounding him were various bags of Meow Mix, all opened and half full. He reached for another bag, ripped the top open, jammed his hand in the bag and took a handful. He dropped the little pieces into his open mouth, chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed.

"No quite." he mumbled. He had been doing this for a few hours now, unable to find the exact flavor that Shigure had fed him. He leaned forward and grabbed another bag, ripping the top open and dumping a considerable about of cat food into his mouth. "Nope." he mumbled, spewing a few crumbs as he spoke.

The worker was only able to stare as she watched and incredibly cute boy shove various flavors of cat food in his mouth. "Um, sir?" she was finally able to spit out.

He glanced at the girl standing before him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, giving everyone a lovely vision of the chewed up cat food in his mouth.

"You ... um ... you can't do that." she mumbled, trying hard not to laugh.

Kyo just stared at her, unable to think of a good excuse as to why he was gorging himself on cat food. So he didn't say anything. He bolted out of the aisle, out of the store, out of the neighborhood, and he didn't stop running until he was safe inside his room. He slammed the door, huffing and puffing from the long run. He sunk to the floor, still trying to catch his breath. "I-I'm ne-never going there again." he sid between breaths.

And back at the grocery store, the workers were trying to come up with a good excuse as to why there were over a dozen half empty bags of cat food spread about the aisle.

* * *

**That was so much fun to write! I hope you had fun reading it! While I was in the middle of writing this, i came across a story that was also about Kyo and Meow Mix. I totally panicked, since I was almost done. I read it, and found it was completely different than mine. But I recommend that you read band geeks are hot's story, too! It was cool! **


End file.
